The Day We Met
by basant.naser.1
Summary: Orihime wasn't the type that could blend in she was a loner with no friends but she didn't mind it, Orihime liked to be left alone and she planned to stay like this for the rest of her life but what she didn't plane to was to bump in Kurosaki Ichigo and from that moment her life has changed
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach

* * *

"Ichigoooo"Ichigo turned his head to see his friends coming his way "keigo,mizuiro"

they greeted each other then walked together

"hey isn't it great to be a second year's"keigo asked the two "it's the first day Nothing has happened yet "said Ichigo "yeah, but look at the first year girls" keigo said placing his hand on ichigo's shoulder and pointing at some girls"They are so cute"he said blushing

"Whatever,they aren't that cute any way "said Ichigo "No girl is cute to you ichigo "said keigo looking at the girls then he noticed they were looking at ichigo "But of course their eyes are on ichigo "  
"you should have got used to it already "said mizuiro joining the conversation "But that's not fair and he even doesn't have a girlfriend"said keigo "Maybe if he got a girlfriend they would stop"said mizuiro "yeah...please ichigo can you get a girlfriend so some girl would look at me" said keigo "No one will look at you even if i had a girlfriend"said ichigo "why not? i'm a good one,you know"keigo said then he looked at ichigo and tangled his hand together "so please get a girlfriend" "i dont know i'm not interested in_"ichigo was cut off when he bumped into someone making him fall to the floor

"Aghh" it was obviously a girl's voice.

Ichigo looked down and saw a girl with auburn hair,he didn't see her face because she was looking down. ichigo decided to help her "hey,are you okay?"ichigo asked reaching a hand towards girl finally looked up and that's when he saw her clearly,she had auburn hair that flowed down her back in waves.  
her eyes framed by long lashes were a dark shade of gray.

Ichigo woke up from his daze when he noticed the girl glaring at him she slipped his hand away harshly and got up by herself. ichigo was taken aback by this and he gasped "why don't you look where you're going"she said glaring at him then she walked away not giving him a second glance. ichigo turned his head seeing the girl's back,her her flying as she walked.

"what's wrong with her?" keigo asked "do you know her" asked ichigo turning his head to look at keigo.  
"yeah,when i saw her last year i thought she was so cute so i asked my friend about her"he said "and?" "he said she is always alone and doesn't talk to anybody and glares at anyone who looks at her,she gives the feeling like its hard to get close to her" "what's her name"ichigo asked "Hmm,i don't remember it very well"keigo said rubbing his thin thinking "ahh it's ..Inoue Orihime"

'_Inoue Orihime_' ichigo thought looking at the way orihime walked in "i will remember that"

* * *

"yayyyyyyy,we're in the same class again this year"keigo said

ichigo looked at the list hanging up on the wall to see if someone else from his friends was in the same class when a name caught his eyes.  
Inoue Orihime _'She's in the same class'_ he thought

"Ichigo"ichigo turned his head to see his childhood friends "Rukia,Renji" he said "we're in the same class this year"said rukia "Ishida,sado and tatsuki,too"said Renji "really,where are they?" asked ichigo "tatsuki and sado went to greet so friends and ishida is already in the class"  
"couldn't he wait for_"ichigo stopped when he saw orihime walking past him and searching for her name in the lists.  
"your name is there"he said pointing at one of the lists"Class 2-1" orihime was surprised at first then went back to her normal expression "who asked for your help" she said coldly then went to check on her name.  
when she made sure her name was there then left. 'at least say thank you' ichigo though

Rukia and Renji watched the scene in front of them then looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"ichigo,do you know her?"asked rukia.  
ichigo looked down at rukia then said"not really,do you?"  
"well i don't know her personally but we were in the same class last year"she said "did you talk to her before?"ichigo asked "i told her once that i want to be friends with her but she said she appreciate it and she doesn't need friends"rukia said.  
when ichigo was about to say something he saw his friend sado walking their way "Sado"said ichigo "Good morning ,ichigo"said sado "Morning"ichigo said "the summer break passed in a blink of time ,didn't it"sado asked his friends"yeah,it was to short"said rukia "Enough chatting let's go to class , already " said Renji

* * *

orihime entered her class , took the window seat and looked out of the window The teacher didn't arrive yet so she had to wait.

Suddenly the class door opened and some students walked in. usually she doesn't care to look up and see who came but the noise that followed is what made her curious. orihime looked up and saw kurosaki ichigo and some of his friends walk in and instantly a bunch of girls swarmed around him and some of the guys ,too he is really popular. the girls were making so much noise she got irritated '_just shut up already,annoying_' she thought she hated how girls threw themselves at handsome boys '_seriously, where is your pride_' she thought she looked at them again and got irritated even more so she just looked out the window hoping for the teacher to come soon.

* * *

first day in school is finally over and ichigo couldn't wait until he go home and have some sleep.

he was about to take his leave when he saw an auburn haired girl walking. orihime passed a group of boys then ichigo heard one of them say "hey,don't you think inoue is cute' his friends looked at him in horror "don't be stupid" they said "she's scary"one of them hissed"but she is_"he instantly stopped when he looked at her again and saw her glaring at him,"I-I take that back..she's scary"he mumbled the last part quietly afraid she might hear him.

ichigo watched the scene before him and chuckled _'that glare will drive all the guys away from you'_ he thought he was about to leave again when he heard his name "Ichigo" he turned his head to see rukia and renji coming his way"let's go to karaoke" she said looking up at him "No" ichigo said then started to walk away "i told you he wouldn't agree iam tired anyway let's go home" said renji looking down at rukia rukia pouted looking at the way ichigo is walking in "no" she said runung after ichigo.  
"haaah,i knew it "he sighed runung his hand through his hair then he followed rukia. when renji walked after rukia he found her clinging on ichigo's arm pulling him the other way "dammit rukia let go of me" he said trying desperately to take his arm away as if rukia was going to eat it"i will let go if you agree to go to karaoke" she said still pulling his arm"go with your boyfriend" he said "but i want the three of us to go together"she said "iam tired" he said he said finally pulling his hand away "just go rest after the karaoke" she said "No" "yes" "No""yes "No" "yes".  
renji had had enough of them childish behaviour so he yalled at them "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP"the two stopped and looked at him"we will solve this like we always do,as matures"he said "How?" they asked. renji smirked "rock,paper,scissors"

* * *

Orihime arrived at her work place which is a bakery shop she took her apron and tied it over her school uniform and began to work . after some hours of work orihime's boss approached her "today was your first day at school ,right" she asked "yes"orihime simply replied "how did it go?" he boss asked "fine"she said "you made new friends?what about a boyfriend?"she asked "rangiku-san you know i didn't"orihime said"why not orihime-chan you're cute"she said "thanks"orihime said "that wasn't a lie you're kind, your voice is cute , you have long legs , you're cool ,Your writing is pretty , the way you eat is pretty"rangiku said counting on her fingers "thanks..now stop that"orihime said "but there is more"she said "you really should get a boyfriend"she sighed "iam not interested in going out with anyone right now" orihime said .rangiku was about to say something when orihime cut her off"we're running out of plastic bags i'm going to get new ones" she said and immediately walked away running from the topic

it's not like orihime had something against rangiku or anithing she just didn't feel comfortable talking about things like that with her or rather,with anybody. dating was the last thing on her mind she had other things to take care of. she pushed that thought away from her and went to get the plastic bags.

* * *

ichigo was walking back from karaoke he ended up losing in rock,paper,scissors like always, he didn't want to play it in the first place as rukia always won but they used it as a way to decide what to do when they start arguing.  
suddenly ichigo's phone vibrated in his pocket, he picked it up and it was a text from his dad he told him to get some bread on the way back. ichigo sighed and put the phone back in his pocket.  
he looked around for a bakary shop and when he found one he walked in and a middle-aged blonde greeted him "hello! how can i help you" she said with a smile ichigo asked for what his dad wanted and waited for the lady to get it "oh! we're out of plastic bags"she said to herself aloud "please wait 5 minutes the plastic bags will be here soon " she smiled "okay" ichigo said

"oh that uniform...are you from Karakura high?"she asked looking at his uniform "umm..yes"he said "what year are you in?"she asked "second year"he said"oh what a coincidence!" she said smiling and clapping her hands together"do you by any chance know inoue orihime"ichigo was confused that she knew her. he didn't know how to answer the question as he didn't know her personally "yeah,i know her"he said. she smiled widely again "great!" " excuse me but how do you know her ? are you her mother?"he asked "No,we are not related by blood i treat her like my daughter,though"she said "she has been working here since middle school"then she looked down with a sad smile appearing on her face "Orihime-chan was a completely different person back then,she was very outgoing and full of life ,she had a beautiful smile ...but..that smile disappeared when_"

"rangiku-san" rangiku was cut off by her name being and rangiku turned their heads to see orihime not far from them holding a bunch of plastic bags. she moved and stood by rangiku's side"you don't need to say unnecessary things"orihime said then she took ichigo's order that was on the table and placed it in one of the plastic bages and handed it to him"5,5o,please "she said reaching an open flat hand toward him with an annoyed face .  
ichigo was taken aback by this but handed her the money anyway.  
Orihime turned to Rangiku and said "my shift is over i'm going home"then she turned her back to them and went to the restroom.

rangiku sighed and sat down on one of the chairs "what's wrong with her?" ichigo asked "she is always like this"she said then she looked at him up and down observing him "what's your name?"she asked. ichigo turned his head to look at her and said "..kurosaki..ichigo" he said . rangiku sat up and stood infront of him looking at hime straigh in the eye "i know i shouldn't be asking you this"she said looking down "but you seem like a good guy..so please"she bowed and ichigo's eyes widened "take care of orihime"  
now ichigo was totally taken aback, he didn't know orihime but rangiku seemed desperate. she really cares about orihime. He smiled "I Will"

* * *

it's my first story so please bear with me

and English isn't my first language , sorry if there are any grammar mistakes feel free to point it out for me


	2. Chapter 2

Another day at school and Orihime was at her shoe locker, she put her outdoor shoes in it and she was wearing her indoor shoes when she heard footsteps coming her way, she didn't recognize the person till she heard his voice

"Good Morning,Orihime" it was Ichigo, he walked past her and stood in front of his shoe locker which was a few steps away from hers "don't call me by my first name"she said ignoring his greeting

"really, so what name should i be calling you?"he asked while placing his shoes in his locker

"Go away" she said closing her locker then she moved past him walking away

"go away?"he echoed closing his locker and walking close behind her "what a weird name!"he said

Orihime drew a breath and let it out in an annoyed sigh"What do you want, Kurosaki?"she said

"nothing it's ..i heard somethings about you"Ichigo waited for her to say something or show some kind of reaction,but she didn't so,he continued "people say that you don't like them and you give the feeling like it's really hard to get close to you...or something" Orihime went quiet thinking about his words but the thinking didn't last long "just let them talk, i like to be left alone anyway"ichigo stared at her surprised that she said something and didn't push him away like he expected her to do.

He was about to say something when someone's voice interrupted him"Good morning"ichigo and orihime looked over their shoulder to see rukia and renji standing behind them "Yo"Renji said "'Morning" ichigo said

Rukia looked behind ichigo's back and saw Orihime. she noticed that Orihime was about to take her leave "Good morning, Orihime"she said to prevent her from leaving"Good morning"she said turning her head to look at Rukia "we where about to go to class why don't you walk with us?"rukia asked with a smile

orihime was silent as if thinking about her offer then said "thank you but i have something to do so..iam going now"she said then quickly took her leave

"ichigo, what were you two talking about when we came"rukia asked

"well..nothing in particular..." he said not looking away from where orihime left  
Rukia looked at him observing his expression then said "i have a feeling that you like her" she smirked "yeah i had that feeling too i saw you staring at her in class yesterday"renji said smirking "i-i wasn't"ichigo said "don't worry ichigo it's okay to like someone"renji teased patting ichigo's back "i don't like her...it's just.."he said with a serious face that made his friends stop the teasing and wait for him to continue"she always wears the same expression and that made me wonder what kind of face will she make in front of someone she cares about"Ichigo said  
ichigo looked at his friends and found them staring at him "What?" he asked bluntly "you looked so cute just now" they said "whatever" ichigo said "let's go to class"

* * *

It's lunch time already and Ichigo couldn't eat thanks to some girls that couldn't leave him alone until he get the lunch boxes they had made for him.

he decided to eat lunch on the roof to get some peace since no one was there, or so he thought  
when he opened the door he saw a girl with auburn hair she was leaning on the roof fence looking at the school ground her back was facing him so he didn't know who she is but he kinda had an idea

ichigo coughed to get her attention, the girl looked over her shoulder at him and as he thought it was orihime  
he expected her to say or do something but she without a comment turned her head to look at the school ground again  
the veins in his popped out as an annoyed manner _'show some kind of reaction, will you_" he thought  
ichigo took a few steps and stood beside her "Do you mind if i stand here"he asked already making himself comfortable on the fence and leaning on it "what you do doesn't concern me"

_'Of cours she'd say that'_ he thought "so how's rangiku-san doing?" he said trying to start a conversation  
Orihime looked at him as if wondring why he was asking about her "she's fine"she said not looking at him"she really cares about you, you know"he said "i know"she said and ichigo noticed how she said that with indifferent face.

he sighed "do you even care about her"

suddenly she turned her head with widened eyes staring back at him "Of course i do"she said and ichigo is eyes widened"she is the only person i have in my life, she is very precious to me and she is always there for me i always keep thinking about haw i could repay her what she's done for me"

immediately her face went red when she realized that she went with the flow "i-i..mean"she tried to say something but ichigo cut her off with a chuckle so she glared at him "what's so funny"

"nothing nothing, it's just as i thought", "What"

"you're cute"he smiled

she blushed again and said "s-shut up"then turned her head to hide her blush "so are you going to rangiku-san's bakery today" he asked "i work there" she said " I'm going there, too maybe we could go together after school"he said "No"she said straighten herself then she started to walk towards the roof door "i will wait for you at the gates" he said loud enough for her to hear "NO"she said "i will wait, orihime" she stopped in the middle of her step and turned her face to him "wait as much as you like but i won't be there"she said then closed the door behind her.

ichigo chuckled "she will be there"

* * *

school is over and ichigo was wating for orihime at the school gate, he had told his friends to go ahead because he had something to do.

then a he felt a figure behind him, he turned his head and saw orihime "you came" he said with a smile "i-it's j-just because we are going the same way i-it's not like i want to walk with you or any thing"she said

"yeah yeah"he said "let's go you're excited to see rangiku-san, right"he said then she looked down with a smile. ichigo looked at her surprised that she didn't deny it "i don't know if you realized it but.."she looked up "when you talk about rangiku-san, you always look more soft"he said

orihime blushed again and when she was about to say something her phone rang, she picked it up and put it on her ear and moved two steps ahead, her back facing ichigo "w-what"her heard her say "hm...Okay" then the call was over and she held the phone in her hand but didn't turn her back to him and ichigo felt something wrong about her "orihime?"he said "rangiku-san..."she started "she got hurt...and they brought her to the hospital"ichigo's eyes widened"what...should i...do"she said with a faint voice still not turning to him and holding her phone tightly in her hand.

ichigo noticed that she was completely lost so he walked a few steps towards her and held her shoulder to look at him "hey,calm down we need to go to the hospita_"ichigo stopped and his eyes widened when she turned to him and he saw her face,her face was red and tears forming at the corner of her widened eyes

ichigo held her hand "Come With Me"

* * *

ichigo had stopped a taxi for them and told the driver the hospital address, they were now inside the cab

ichigo glanced at orihime and saw her looking down she kept trembling and her hands holding tightly the hem of her skirt.  
ichigo somehow hated to see her like this,this was a completely different side from what he saw before

He had no idea what to do to comfort her. what could he do Hold her hand? Hug her?of course not

so he just looked out the window with a sigh

* * *

"sorry i was too careless i slipped on a wet floor"rangiku said smiling nervously scratching the back of her head  
she was laying on the bed with a broken leg

"how was school orihime-chan or rather, are you friends with ich_"rangiku stopped when she looked up at orihime and saw her sobbing with tears willing in her eyes

"R-rangiku-san i-i was so worried"she said her voice cracking between sobs "iam sorry to make you worry "rangiku said smiling and holding orihime's hand

"i-i'm going to the restroom"orihime said wiping her tears, then she walked out from the room and closing the door behind her

when orihime got out ichigo noticed rangiku staring at him with a smile "w-what" he said "are you friends with orihime-chan now"she asked "well, sort of ", "that's great, i am so happy"she smiled then a sad smile appeared on her face "orihime-chan never had a friend in her life"she said "why?didn't you say she was cheerful"he asked "she was,but her hair colour prevented her from having friend..all the girls were jealous of how beautiful it is"she said

ichigo kinda understood he had had the same proplem when he was young, he used to get bullied because of his hair colour

"Orihime told me today that you are the only person in her life, so i was wondring..."he said  
"where her parents are"she snapped , he nodded

"orihime-chan lives alone, her mother was a dear friend of mine"she started "her husband -orihime's father- was cheating on her and she was well aware of it but she refused to leave him for the sake of her kids. and one day she died in a car accident they say the driver anyway, and after the funeral orihime's father started drinking and bringing women at home and he didn't care about his children at all and then he became Violent and started to hit orihime then when her brother sora graduated from high school he took orihime away and they moved to karakura and i had the feeling like it's my job to protect them so i moved here too and i opened a bakery shop and orihime worked there because she wanted to help sora with the money since thy live alone" she said looking down  
"and were is sora now?"he asked "he's...dead"she said and ichigo's eyes widened "he died 5 years ago"she said then continued "Orihime beard a lot burdens alone from an early age so i was really worried about her...but now that she has a friend"she smiled "i am really glad, thank you for being friends with her"she said

just then the door opened and orihime walked and closed the door behind her "so..umm..iam really glad you're alright rangiku-san if you excuse me i will take my leave now"he said then he turned to orihime "are you coming?"he said "No, i am staying" she said "you should probably go home orihime-chan" rangiku said "but..." "i will be alright" she said smiling softly"Okay"orihime said sighing

* * *

"that went fine i am glad that nothing serious happened" ichigo said when they were out of the hospital gates

"yeah"she said softly "where do you live, i will walk you home"he said

"no thank you i am fine walking by myself" she said " i said i will walk you home" he said

"and i said i am fine by myself " she said "why do you have to be so damn stubborn" she didn't respond

he sighed "now where do you live"

* * *

The walk to orihime's house was silent neither of them knew what to say orihime never been in that kind of situation before and she kept thinking if rangiku was alright.

ichgo was thinking about what rangiku had told him at the hospital about orihime's past he now get why orihime stopped being cherfull like rangiku said she was ,he glanced at the girl walking beside him '_ that must have been tough_' he thought  
"that's it" he was stirred out of his thoughts when he heard her talk "i live here"she said

thy stood in front of her doorstep neither of them saying something "okay then"he said "i shall go now" he was about to leave when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder and saw orihime tugging on his shirt and looking down

he didn't say anything and waited for her to say something"um... you helped me a lot today...i couldn't do anything if i was alone"she said then took a deep breath "T-thank you ...i owe you"she said then loosened the tug on his shirt  
he turned to her and her eyes widened when she felt his hand on her head patting it "you're so much cuter when you're honest" he said smiling

when she didn't say anything and kept looking down his smile faded and he moved his hand back to his side "orihi_"she suddenely looked up at him with red face "i-i-i-i am going"she said then she ran to the door and closed it behind her in a hurry trying to ignore the beating of her heart


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**_

* * *

it's been a week since rangiku's incident and every day Orihme'd wake up early, go to the hospital to check on rangiku then go to her school just in time for class, then after school she'd go to rangiku again then go back home, study then sleep.

but today won't go like that rangiku told Orihime to not come visit her today because she though orihime was exhausting herself and of course orihime tried to protest but rangiku said that if orihime came to see her again today too she won't let her in.

and orihime knows she would do that so, today she woke up 1 hour later than her usual wake up time.

After getting ready she walked out of the house door and locked it,she made sure that it was perfectly locked then turned around ready to go. but, she stopped in the middle of her step when she spotted a male figure standing in front of her house, he was not facing her as he was leaning on a tree in the right side of her house but she knew who he was.

she took a few steps towards him "What are you doing here?" she asked, the boy turned his head to her and as she thought it was ichigo "oh, Orihime, you're still here i was afraid you had already gone to school"

"what are you doing here?" she repeated

"well, we haven't talked for a week so i thought we could walk to school together" he said as he scratched the back of his head

"i shouldn't have let you walk me home last week" she said as she walked past him

"don't say that who knows what could have happened if hadn't brought you home"he said as he followed her till he was walking by her side

"nothing could have happened"she turned her head and looked up at him

"_a_ _lot_ could have happened you're a girl after all" he said, Orihime stared at him with widened eyes then she narrowed her eyes and turned away from him to continue her walk "D-don't walk beside me"

"where do you want me to walk then"

"anywhere but by my side"

"okay,okay, i will walk close behind"he said as he stopped to let her walk in front and make a few steps distance between them "i know i make you nervous" he joked smirking

"you wish"

he mumbled something like 'yeah,yeah' then became silent

"orihime"

"what"

"why are you walking so fast?"

"none of your business"

the veins in his head popped out "can't you see i am trying to make a conversation here " he said looking annoyed

she stopped and turned her body to him completely facing him now "why are you doing this?" she asked looking up at him

"what?" he asked confused

"This...always following me around"

"i want to be friends with you" he said as if it was really normal

she looked down with a blush "i-i Don_"

"i know, i know 'you don't need friends' "

she still looked down. he smirked then he walked a few steps towards her and stopped by her side "so, will you let me walk by your side" he asked still smirking she blushed again and turned to the way to the school "D-Do what you want, I-i i don't care"

they walked side-by-side for a few minutes in silence till ichigo decided to break it "Orihime" "what"  
"what will become of rangiku-san's bakery now that she is in the hospital"  
"it's closed till her legs heal"she wondered why she was even answering, maybe to shut him up.  
she looked at the guy walking beside her and noticed that he looked like he's in deep thinking _'that's good he'll be quiet for a bit'_

"Orihime"she didn't respond hoping that he will shut up

"Orihime"

"What"

"Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friend today"

"No" she said without even thinking about it

"but _'you owe me'_ remember" he smirked and she gasped, she had completely forgotten about that.  
_'w-why did i say that' _she thought

she stopped in her place and looked up at his smirking face "I never said such a thing" she lied  
"Oh, you most certainly did" he said "F-fine, but just for today then i owe you nothing" she narrowed her eyes in annoyance "who knows" he smirked. she tightened her hold on her backpack in annoyance _'he-he is pissing me off'_

"so you'll"

"i said i will you don't have to make me say it twice "she said

"but you just did"

"AGHHHHHH, you're so annoying" she yelled then they heard a voice behind them

"Hey,what have we got here" they both turned their heads to see and find Rukia ,Renji smirking and Tatsuki looking confused

"A couple's fight? are you two dating now"Renji said still smirking

"of course they are not _dating_ orihime is too cute for him"

"but ichigo, why are you here with..."tatsuki said then looked at orihime by his side "Inoue"

"we were just walking to school..." Orihime said

"...Together" Ichigo said as to continue her sentence

"ehhh, are you really dati_","No, definitely not" Orihime cut her off

"yeah we are just friends" ichigo clarified

"we are not friends"

Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki looked at her then at ichigo giving him the 'i-don't-think-so' look "she is just shy" he said

"I am not s_"she was about to deny it when ichigo cut her off "alright, alright, can we go now we are late " he said already starting to walk to the way to school

"yeah, we are late, let's go" said Renji as he looked at his watch to check the time

the four of them walked ahead, orihime stayed back without moving from her place and saw them talking and laughing then looked down with a sad look

"Orihime"she looked up and saw ichigo looking over his shoulder at her "aren't you coming"

she nodded then ran to them as she looked down to hide the smile that without realizing appeared on her face.

* * *

RIIIIIIIING-ROOOOONG

The bell rang announcing that it's lunch time and all students stood up to gather their things and some already began chatting and laughing with their friends.

Orihime was placing her books in her backpack when a voice caught her attention she over her shoulder and saw Ichigo and his friends chatting and laughing she heard them arguing over something the had seen on T.v

Ichigo felt someone stare at his back, when he looked over his shoulder he saw Orihime looking at him but she immediately looked away when he caught her looking at hime

"anyway i am hungry let's go eat" keigo said to the group then he noticed that ichigo was looking somewhere else and not giving him attention "what are you staring at ichigo"he asked following his gaze

"Do you guys mind inviting one more person" his friends looked at him confused as he made his way to Orihime

Orihime stared at ichigo coming her way then looked down to her bag when he came close "hey" he said

"h-hey" she said "You didn't forget that you will eat lunch with us today, did you?"

"i-i-i didn't"

ichigo's friend looked at him talking with orihime and smiling "h-hey what's going on there" keigo asked the group with a dumfounded face "that atmosphere is kinda..."he couldn't find a word to describe it

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and smirked

"since when is on a good terms with inoue-san" said sado

"I found out today too they were walking to school together"

"T-t-together don't tell me ..they are D-d-d-d- DATING" kiego yalled

" they seem pretty close"mizuro said holding his phone and pressing buttons, texting as usual

"What is that damn kurosaki doing does he intend to spend the lunch time talking to Inoue-san"

"okay, come i will introduce you to my friend" ichigo said as he took orihime's wrist in his hand and guided her to his friends

"wahh..."she didn't really know is she should protest or not but she promised, right? and it's only for today and to repay him his help last week

she looked at their hands and blushed "i-i can walk, you know" she said refaring to his hands

Ichgo stopped and looked at their hands then let go of her wrist "sorry, i guss i was afried that you might run or something" he said and didn't notice that they were already standing in front of their friends and they were looking at them with puzzled faces

"i wasn't going to "she said then ichigo's eyes widened and when orihime noticed what she just said she explained herself "i-it's because i promised to"she crossed her arms over her chest "i-it's not like i want to or any thing, plus it's to repay your help last week" she said

Ichigo's friends looked at them with dumbfounded faces even rukia and renji "last week ?"all of them thought aloud

"ahem ahem" keigo coughed to grab their attention, orihime and ichigo looked at them kinda surprised as if they just noticed they were there "well, guys this is Orihime you don't mind if she eats lunch with us today ,do you"he said

they shook their heads with still dumbfounded faces, then all of them stayed silent in a heavy atmosphere

"Well aren't you hungry because i am starving" Renji said to lighten the atmosphere a bit

"let's eat on the rooftop it's very relaxing up there"ichigo said to his friends

"sounds good" Renji said then they all walked out of the class door including orihime

* * *

Orihime knew it was a bad idea

she looked up from her food and saw them talking about something she didn't care enough to pay attention to but seeing them laughing and talking together made her feel out of place not like she cared anyway she'll just end her lunch and leave and hopefully she won't have anything to do with them again

"my old man is so annoying he keep saying do that not do that lately because he had troubles at work and mom goes along with it" keigo said

orihime tensed and looked up from her food again seeing keigo sulking and complaining about his parents made her annoyed. she looked down again

"Oh man, i wish i could live on my own with no one there tell me what to do" said keigo

"it's not that great"she mumbled to herself but when she found them staring at her she know they heard her "what "she asked "inoue-san you live alone?"tatsuki asked . Orihime mentally cursed herself she didn't want anyone to know anything about her life she didn't want questions she wasn't ready to answer "yes" she answered

"really! you live alone i bet it's great to not have your parents around to tell you what to do"keigo said

ichigo felt orihime tense beside him he alooked at her and found her looking down staring at her food not eating just staring "orihim_"ichigo was cut off when she suddenly closed her lunch box and got up "I am finished" she said then without another word Ran to the door

"wait_" ichigo said but it was too late she was already out of the door, he looked at keigo "keigo you idiot" Keigo looked puzzled "but what did i do"

Ichigo ignored him and got up and hurried out of the door while his friends looked at the door with puzzled expressions not knowing what just happened

"did i say something wrong?"

* * *

"Orihime" ichigo yelled orihime's name as he ran after her but she didn't stop

"Orihime, wait " he called her name again as he kept running after her till he finally caught up with her, he held her wrist to stop her from moving any further

"What do you want" she yelled as she snatched her hand away from his grip and turned her body to face him

she had a good question but he really didn't know what he wanted he just ran after her without realizing he knew she felt uneasy talking about that topic and his friends were going to ask questions and wonder where her parents are "Umm..i don't want you to get upset"

"why would i be upset" he mentally slapped himself when it hit him Orihime doesn't know that he knows about her... past now from her point of view he is supposed to know nothing and he has know reason to think that she is upset "umm-umm..." he couldn't find a reason

she looked at him observing his expression "you know something, don't you?" she said

"who.. me...N-no i don't know anything"

"Did rangiku-san tell you something" she asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"N-n-no"

"what did she tell you" she demanded inching closer

"N-nothing"

"what did she tell YOU" she repeated sticking her chin out in defence, she knew that he was lying, it was obvious in the way he stuttered

"E-everything...about you, and your family" he blurted out it wouldn't do any harm if he told her now he can be more reasonable  
the irritated expression on her face was replaced by a calm one"Oh" she said

"i am sorry" he said

"i don't need your pity" she said turning her gaze away from him

"but i am not pitting you...you are important, orihime it bugs me when your sad"

she blushed, when did she become important they met just a week ago, her brows knotted and her eyes slightly narrowed she was scowling "you're weird"

"who...me" he asked as he pointed a finger at himself

"yes, you"

"Hm? how am i weird"

"No one has ever said he wanted to be friends with me" she said softly

"but i thought rukia did"

"she did it out of pity...but you.."she looked at him in suspicion "i don't know what kind of ulterior motives do you have"

"i don't have any ulterior motives"

"i can't be so sure" she said crossing her arms over her chest. ichigo sighed

"but i will trust you for the meantime..." ichigo stared at her with widened eyes "till i figure out those motives of yours"then she took a few steps ahead "come, kurosaki" she said not turning to him

"where" he asked

"To your friends, lunch break isn't over yet" his eyes widened that was really out of her character

she looked over her shoulder to see his surprised face looking at her, she smirked "come on"

he walked her way till he was by her side he was still kinda surprised to see that side of her which he didn't know it existed

but seeing different sides of her made him rather pleased

it wasn't bad to approach her after all

* * *

**_A/N: there you got it, chapter three, it took me a lot of effort to put everything up together_**  
**_so could you please review_** _**i'd like to know what you think about it**_

**_and i knew there are plenty of grammatical mistakes, please point it out for me_**


End file.
